Poor Twisted Me
by BellaRose1029
Summary: After the war everyone goes back for seventh year. Hermione is, unhinged? Will she be Draco's new toy? First one, reviews? DraMione I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Poor Twisted Me

Chapter One:

Oh Shit...It's _You_.

How can they all be so damn..._happy_? I don't get it. They're all sitting there laughing their arses off like nothing ever happened. Like hundreds of people hadn't been killed just a few months ago. Fuck them. And they think _I'm _the crazy one. I need to get out of here. Too bad the train is already moving or I'd just go home and fall apart in peace. I definitely don't need more schooling. I know more than all of these dunderheads put together anyway.

Professor, oops, Headmaster Mcgonagall is walking towards me with this really sympathetic look on her face and now I'm sort of morbidly curious. But then she smiles at me, more of a grimace really, and now I'm dreading whatever it is she has to tell me.

"Hermione dear? Will you come with me please?" Mcgonagall said hesitantly.

My brow furrowed at her tone. But I got up and followed her down the train.

"I'm really sorry about this, but you're Head Girl, and you have to share a dorm with the new Head Boy. I know you two don't really get along, but please try to be civil. Put your differences in the past."

Mcgonagall looked like she was going to faint when we reached the compartment she was headed for, why was she still babbling? And then she opened the door, and _I _almost fainted.

There he is, Draco Malfoy. Fucking ferret. Smirking at me like always. Like he's better than me. He makes me want to run headfirst into a wall. My tormentor for the last six years of my life is going to be sharing my living space. Joy, this ought to be fun. I knew I should have stayed home.

"Granger." He said in his annoying drawl.

"Malfoy." I greeted back out of respect for Mcgonagall.

Mcgonagall took a deep breath and then started explaining our duties this year.

"You will share a dorm this year. You will try to get all the houses to unite and become friends. You will patrol the halls at night after curfew with the professors to ensure no one is out of bed after hours. You will help organize and chaperone all school events. You will keep your grades up and go to each other when you need help. Failure to full fill these duties will disqualify you from being Head Boy and Girl and you will be looked down upon. I beg you, _do not let me down._ You will stay in this compartment for the rest of the way to Hogwarts. Try not to kill each other."

And then she left before either of us could voice our complaints. So I sat down opposite him and looked out the window to avoid looking at the filthy little traitor. I heard him snicker and glared at him. What could possibly be funny right now?

"So this is my punishment? Being stuck with a mudblood all year?" He laughed hurmorlessly.

"Fuck you ferret." I spat venomously.

He stood up so fast he blurred for a moment. And then he was standing over me manacingly, his stupid face inches from mine. Steely gray eyes locked with chocolate brown and a shiver went down my spine. He smirked and leaned in closer.

"You will treat me with respect Ganger, or you'll be sorry."

"You will leave me alone, or you'll be sorry Malfoy. I don't trust my fragile sanity. I might kill you."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my robes." He scoffed.

I pulled out my wand and made to stand up but he already had my wrist in his hand. He spun me around and pulled my arm behind my back and wrenched the wand from my hand. He pushed my face into the window of the compartment with his free hand and held it there. I was furious at this point.

"Don't try to fight me, you won't win." He hissed in my ear.

He threw me down on the seat with my wand and sat back down opposite me and just went right on smirking. God he irks me. I just want to smack him like I did back in third year. Too bad he's stronger and faster now. So I sat there fuming for the rest of the ride thinking of ways to get him back. The best thing I came up with: ignore him. It'll drive him batty. Which he deserves, after all it's no fun if I'm the only one going crazy.

The minute I saw Hogwarts I got up and stalked out of the compartment, hoping to escape him. No luck, he was right on my heels.

"We have to make sure everyone gets off the train and gets on the carriages." Ferret said all superior like.

"We don't have to be on the same side of the train though. I'll be over there." And I practically sprinted to help the first years find Hagrid.

Sadly the last people left were Malfoy and I, and only one carriage. I cringed a bit but got in and acted like he wasn't there. I felt him staring. He was. With this creepy look in his eyes. I couldn't tell if he wanted to beat the shit out of me or snog me silly. I was beginning to curse Mcgonagall for her poor judgment. Damn woman.

Finally, we reached the castle. I jumped out and ran for the door. He caught me just inside and pressed me up against the wall. His breath was tickling my neck, was that supposed to feel good? No, I'm supposed to hate him. Get a grip on yourself. He was watching the emotions play in my eyes and smiled.

"This year is going to be fun. Don't you agree?" He laughed and went into the Great Hall.

I shook myself mentally and took a deep breath. I can do this. I just have to try not to snap. I walked into the Great Hall like nothing had happened. I stole a glance his way and saw that it pissed him off to see me acting like I was fine. I grinned. I squeezed into a seat between Harry and Ron and gave the food my full attention. I need to keep my strength up if I'm going to be dealing with _that_ all year. I can't let Mcgonagall down and I can't let Harry and Ron know 'cause they'll get expelled for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Poor Twisted Me

Chapter Two

He's Trying My Sanity

This is not going to be good. I'm walking to my..._our _dorm and I think I'm going to puke just thinking about it. Maybe I'll just sneak up to my room and lock myself in and...shit, no good, he's in the common room waiting for me. Now what do I do? I wish he would stop giving me that look, it's freaking me out. So I'm just standing here looking like an idiot waiting for him to do something, wonderful.

"Goodnight Granger." And then he just smiles and goes to his room.

Okay, that was weird. Whatever. And now I'm sitting in my room, I can't sleep and there's nothing to do. Well, I _could_ do something. But if the Ferret finds out I'm going to get expelled. Eh, I don't care. So I got my bottle of Jack out of my trunk and started drinking. Four shots in and I'm singing Katy Perry to myself. I have issues. Six shots in and I fall onto my bed with a sheepish grin on my face and pass out, fully clothed.

"Oi! Granger! Let's go you lazy mudblood, we've got class in 10 minutes!"

Malfoy's voice broke right through my dreams and turned them into a nightmare. Ah shit, I overslept. I went to sit up and fell right back onto my pillows. Whoa, head rush. And a pounding headache, yay me.

Oh well, at least I'm not puking. I got up and pulled new clothes on and threw my hair up into a messy ponytail. I grabbed my school bag and ran down the stairs to the common room hoping I'm not too late.

I slammed right into Malfoy. He was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. Next thing I know, I'm pinned to a wall and he's right in my face. Just smiling at me, waiting for my response. So I do nothing. And I'm rewarded with his frustration. He throws me to the ground and I try to scramble out of the way but he kicks me in the side and now I'm sprawled out on my back, gasping for air. I roll over and I've got my hands curled up under me about to push myself up and then I hear a crunch. I gasp as the pain hits me. He broke my fucking fingers. Two to be exact. I look up at him, fighting back the scream in my throat and he's just fucking smiling away. This guys sick.

I just go right up the stairs back into my room and heal myself with my wand. He's not going to win this war. I _will_ make sure he goes crazy with me. And then I just smile to myself and start walking to my first class. Which of course just happens to be double potions with the Slytherins. Two hours of him boring holes into the back of my head and I'm ready to hex the ferrety bastard. But I hold my tongue and keep my wand pointed at my potion. I won't give him the satisfaction.

I'm wondering what could have happened for him to be doing this to _me._ Why should I care? I push the thought from my mind. I don't think I want to be in his twisted mind. I shudder and glance over my shoulder. He's still staring. Come on bell, ring. I need to get out of here.

The bell rings and I hastily put my things away, I don't want to be the last one out of here for obvious reasons. Thankfully Harry waits for me and we walk to Transfiguration together. I escaped Malfoy for now. I breathe a sigh of relief as I settle in and start taking notes.

"How are you doing with the git?" Harry whispers out of the corner of his mouth.

"Fine." I lie smoothly through my teeth.

"If he tries anything you let me know." Harry said with a stern look.

I don't respond. The last thing I would do is tell Harry.

At lunch I'm pleased to notice that he's ignoring me now. But for how long?

A month has gone by without even a look from Malfoy. I'm starting to get nervous, is he planning something? I hope not.

I'm sitting in the common room studying when I hear him come in. I immediately tense, he just stands there, finally looking at me. I turn back to my work, and I'm working on a difficult essay so I don't hear him come up behind me.

His hands are suddenly around my throat and he pulls my hair so I have to look up at him. I'm trying not to respond at all but his mouth is dangerously close to mine. I'm panicking in my head and he's lowering his.

He growls in my ear, "I can't get you out of my head."

Now I'm having a full scale panic attack and trying to get away. That only causes him to pull my hair more and I yelp. He smirks and leans down again. He bites my neck viciously. He's trying to mark me.

"No!" I scream as loud as I can.

He stops, and instead he licks me from my neck down to the top of my breasts. He moves so that he's in front of me and straddles me so my arms are pinned at my sides with his legs. He tries to grab my face but I turn away. So instead he rips my blouse open, exposing my breasts.

There's a hungry look in his eyes and I'm freaking out. I'm trying to wriggle free but he just clamps his legs down harder. He shushes me and takes my breasts in his hands. He squeezes them gently and then takes one of my now hard nipples into his mouth and suckles it. My back arches and a tiny moan escapes my traitorous mouth.

He smirks, gets up, and walks to his room. What the _hell_ is wrong with him? Maybe I'm _not _the only one going crazy. He can't possibly be in his right mind. I start crying and run up to my room. Casting my most powerful locking spell behind me I run to the bathroom and get in the shower. I feel dirty. I don't like this feeling. I want it to go away.

I go to my medicine cabinet and find my blade that I keep just in case. I smile when I drag it across the skin of my arm and see bright red blood. _Clean blood. _ I'm clean. I blow out the ragged breath I'm holding and carefully put my blade away. Then I clean my cut and heal it. I run into the common room and grab my things. I turn to sprint back up the stairs and there he is. He just watches me run to my room, not trying anything this time.

He's going to break me. He's going to be sorry. I'm going to lose myself and snap. He's going to be sorry. I don't know how much more I can take. He's _really_ going to be sorry...


End file.
